This invention relates generally to apparatus for treating snoring to minimize same. More particularly, it concerns improvements in tongue position control in such apparatus.
Prior devices for controlling snoring include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,473; 4,593,686 and 4,304,227. Certain of such devices provide for reception of the tongue in a hollow formed by a mouth-retained holder. One problem presented by such devices lies in the lack of fit of the device to the user's tongue; for example, mouth retention of the hollow device dictates the position of the tongue socket, whereby a longer tongue is not properly or comfortably accommodated. Such prior devices also are characterized by other problems and difficulties.